The Lost Prince
by Komodo Butterfly
Summary: Severus was not used to kindness. So when he stands accused of murdering his father and faces lifetime imprisonment at 15, he assumes that's it. But he should know by now, the wizarding world is full of surprises. Like discovering he belongs to an old and noble family, or discovering his enemies may have been his saviours. Maybe even discovering love. Marauder Era. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So first off, I WILL be updating Breaking the Mold soon. Second, this was just one of those times where I get an idea and I can't stop the words from coming out.**

 **Now this chapter is dark. However, it will get lighter. So if you're looking for one of those mushy feel-good, everything turns out okay in the end, this will become that. Might take a while, but it will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Characters, franchise etc) and make no profit from this.**

 **Warnings: Male x Male relationship, mentions of rape (not Severus), blood and other bodily functions, violence, bullying, child abuse, victim blaming.**

* * *

There was nothing the wizarding community loved more than a juicy story. One so full of scandal, betrayal and heartbreak that it practically wrote itself. And in the summer of 1976, that's exactly what they got.

The Prince family was an old family, pure-blooded naturally. While somewhat cautious about displaying their wealth and power to others, there was no denying that they had plenty of both. But it wasn't their wealth and power that people remembered them for, no, it was something much more scandalous.

In the spring of 1959, Eileen Prince, the only daughter of Aurelius Prince, vanished in the middle of the night. It was rumoured she'd fallen pregnant, disgracing her family by laying with a working class muggle. No one ever seemed to elaborate which part was more shocking; that she'd run off with a man far below her social standing, or she'd run off with a muggle and not a wizard. Not that it mattered, it was by far the juiciest story of the year. More so when she was never heard from again.

Now the disappearance of Eileen Prince was indeed scandalous at the time. Nobody loved to see purebloods falling from their pedestals more than their so called allies. It was after all, survival of the fittest. But eventually, her fate was forgotten by the masses. At least, until the reports came in.

In what should have been a fairly routine instance of an unforgiveable being cast within a muggle community, it quickly turned into a situation the Ministry was struggling to control. When Aurors had arrived on scene, to a terraced house on Spinner's End in Cokeworth, none of them could have expected the scene that awaited them inside.

Crumpled at the foot of the stairs, lay the body of man. A muggle factory worker known locally as Richard Tanner. Thankfully, he'd been killed by a blow to the head, and not, as they'd initially feared, by magic. With the ground floor clear of any more bodies, the Aurors had made their way upstairs. As they would later reflect, there were some who wished they hadn't.

As though it were Hansel and Gretel, droplets of blood led the Aurors to the farthest room. The walls themselves were covered in scratches and smears of what they hoped was blood, though judging by the rancid smell, they suspected otherwise. In the doorway of the farthest room, lay the body of a woman, later identified as Eileen Prince. Analysis later revealed she'd been repeatedly raped and brutally strangled, and as the evidence later showed, both her husband and his good friend Richard Tanner, had been responsible.

Further inside the room, slumped against the bed, was the body of Tobias Snape, Eileen's husband. It was he who had been a victim of an unforgivable. Though strangely, it was not the killing curse nor crucio that had been used, but imperio. It appeared that the man had been made to disembowel himself alive. It was as they'd feared, magic had been used to murder a muggle. While no one could say the man didn't deserve it, judging by the sorry state of his wife's body, the rules about these things were concrete. Any use of the unforgiveables to harm another human being, would result in the caster being imprisoned in Azkaban. No exceptions.

It wasn't until one of the Aurors heard a sound, the clanking of a chain and the soft scuffle of something moving, that they found him. A fifteen-year-old boy, with shackles on his wrists and a wand clutched tightly in his hand. He'd obviously tried to hide from them, as if he knew what their presence would mean for him. But for these men, their first thought wasn't what he'd done. But what had been done to him.

They first saw red, so much red. Still trickling from between his fingers as he clutched at his neck, clearly having been stabbed. Then there was yellow, equal parts urine and pus, as the wounds the boy bore had clearly been infected for some time. Black and blue littered much of the boy's skin, which was already a rather sallow grey, but it was the final colour they saw which had many of the men raging. White. How far things had gotten before the boy had fought back, they couldn't be sure, but from his behaviour, most assumed the worst.

Following their discovery, immediate action needed to be taken. While they undoubtedly had thousands of questions to ask the boy, he clearly needed immediate medical attention. This was made all the more obvious as the boy began swaying where he sat, before finally giving in to the darkness.

Lying in a hospital bed, with guards posted at his door, young Severus Tobias Snape remained oblivious to the storm brewing outside. As mediwitches and wizards crowded around his bed, unearthing a history of abuse he'd so desperately tried to keep hidden, the media had started a war, with him as their unwitting hero.

You see, in the wizarding world, family was everything. They gave you status, money, power and protection. And for those lucky enough to receive it, they even gave you love. Now for Severus, his family was gone. He was now an orphan, a half-blood at that and a criminal no less. Even his young age should not have been enough to gain much sympathy. He'd broken the law, cast an unforgiveable, and as tragic as it may seem, he would be sent to Azkaban. Only, someone uncovered the truth.

Within hours of his admittance into St Mungo's, Aurelius Prince met his grandson for the first time. While he had three others from his own two sons, Septimus and Maximus, it did nothing to lessen the sheer joy, rage and fear he felt as he approached his daughter's only child. Joy at finding the only living reminder of the little girl he'd lost, rage at the bastards who'd hurt him so and fear that even despite the staff's best efforts, he'd still end up losing him.

Without needing to be prompted, the head Mediwitch launched into a list of the boy's injuries. The list was long, appallingly long. The stab wound to his neck had been the most urgent injury they'd dealt with. By some miracle, the blade had only nicked an artery instead of cutting straight through it. Even a few millimetres to the left and his grandson would have bled to death. Then they'd been faced with what the Aurors had reported. With the evidence smeared into his hair and splattered over his skin, they'd been convinced that the boy had been violated like his mother. At least until they actually examined him further. While it was clear those monsters had touched him to some degree, there was no evidence to show he'd been breached at either end. At that news, Aurelius wept.

The relief was short-lived. Several bones had been broken and healed improperly, multiple scars had littered the boy's back and chest and worryingly, the boy was almost two stones underweight. Further analysis had revealed a lifetime of malnutrition, along with poor circulation and a weakened immune system. The road to recovery would be long, even with magic on their side. And truthfully, many of them feared the boy would not survive it.

Outside of St Mungo's, there were many who were quick to condemn the boy. After all, he'd broken one of the most important laws of the wizarding world and murdered a muggle in his own home. They so conveniently ignored the fact that it was Severus' home as well, and that the muggle he'd killed had been his father. Fortunately, the media were not so quick to ignore this vital piece of information. Still, these people persisted in their quest to see the boy locked up. After all, he was a Slytherin and a half-blood, without power or protection. It should have been so simple.

It wasn't.

Come morning, the entire wizarding community was faced with the story of a lifetime. The lost daughter of the esteemed Aurelius Prince, found raped and murdered by muggles. Her only son, found chained like an animal, having used an unforgiveable to protect himself from the man who sired him. He was a boy who'd only ever known abuse, who sources confirmed had been bullied relentlessly throughout his school years. Those sources also confirmed that Severus had been left to handle it all alone. To say there was a public outcry was an understatement.

Mothers and fathers clutched at their children as they read about the atrocities one poor boy had been forced to face alone. His schoolmates, older and younger, remained in a state of stunned disbelief as the details were announced over the coming weeks. It was true few of them had ever liked the boy. But to know what he'd suffered, what they'd done by laughing at his pain and spreading rumours behind his back, it forced many to take a good hard look at themselves. For those that didn't, their parents soon would.

It may have seemed strange that just one boy could make such an impact, one so unlikeable and unloved no less. But with the discovery of his heritage, and the backing of his newly discovered grandfather, Severus now had a family to provide the protection he se desperately needed. And no one, absolutely no one was foolish enough to go against a Prince. For while they may not have held the most wealth or power, they undoubtedly held the most knowledge of any of the purebloods. With every member becoming an elite in their chosen field, and every child displaying an unusually high intellect, they were not a family you would want to make an enemy of. But for now, none of that mattered. All that mattered was Severus.

By the time Severus finally regained consciousness, the wizarding world had become embroiled in a debate so heated, it was covered by the front page of every single paper for weeks. It all rested on what Severus had to say. As soon as he was well enough, having been forced to consume multiple potions on an almost hourly basis, Severus was finally put on trial.

"You have been accused of casting an unforgiveable on a muggle by the name of Tobias Snape. As you are aware, casting an unforgiveable on any human being is punishable by imprisonment in Azkaban for life. How do you plead?"

The room waited with bated breath to hear what Severus had to say.

"Guilty" Severus answered. Worryingly, he showed no emotion while doing so. Showed no sign of even being aware of where he was.

"And do you have anything you wish to say in your defence?"

As they waited for a response, Albus Dumbledore watched the child with concern. It was a situation he'd never imagined he'd be put in. As head of the Wizenmagot, he was required to oversee this. But as the media had revealed, he'd indirectly contributed to the abuse this boy had suffered by allowing him to return home. And of course there were the allegations of bullying. Even he couldn't deny that the boy had been bullied relentlessly. He'd even been attacked by his fellow students, a werewolf no less. And what had he done? When the boy was at his most vulnerable and afraid, he'd prevented him from ever being able to speak of it. He'd failed Severus. He truly had.

"Will…will you make sure they bury her right? M-my mum. Sh-she…she's dead because of me. He's dead because of me. They both are. J-just…don't put them together. Not after what he did to her. Please?"

You could have heard a pin drop. Absolutely no one knew how to respond.

"Y-you understand how serious this is, don't you Mr Snape? You will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life. There will be no escape. Are you sure there is nothing further you'd like to say?"

Once again there was silence. As the seconds ticked by, the tension grew and grew. Finally, just as he was about to speak again, Severus spoke.

"I knew what would happen before I cast imperio. I knew what it would mean, what it would do to me. But I still did it. M-my father killed my mum. Him and that piece of shit friend of his. I-I heard her screams, heard her crying. But I couldn't stop it. I never could. They had me chained up so I couldn't escape. Had taken my wand so I couldn't help her. Then when she tried to fight back, when my father agreed to what his friend wanted, th-they killed her. There was a crash, and then another one and then…nothing. That's when I knew she was dead. How could I let him get away with that?" Severus asked, his voice cracking.

After a shaky breath, Severus continued. "I-It was wandless magic. It got me free. Free enough to find them. My father…I killed him first. I-I had to. M-Mr Tanner, he ran. H-he saw what I did and he just…just ran. I-I had to stop him. So I hit him. Just once, as he was going down the stairs. It…it was enough. Then I heard the Aurors and I…I hid" Severus admitted.

Albus allowed his tears to fall. Had Fawkes been with him, he strongly believed his faithful friend would have cried too. He was not the only one.

"And what did your father's friend want?"

A strange emotion passed over the boy's face. One of revulsion mixed with fear that had everyone on the edge of their seats.

Severus swallowed, but said nothing more.

"I am afraid we will need you to answer the question Mr Snape."

No one was prepared for the sudden magical backlash that erupted. As though a tornado had hit, parchment scattered about, young women clutched at their dresses and people shrieked as they clung to their chairs for dear life.

Severus paid no attention to any of it. All he could see was spots of darkness, slowly drowning out any colour. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears, as though he were at the beach. He trembled where he sat, his hands shaking almost violently as he tried to focus. And just as it all became too much, he finally spoke.

"Me. H-he said he wanted…me."

Severus knew no more.

By the time Severus had been revived, their decision had been made. One that would undoubtedly make history.

"Mr Snape. You have been accused of casting an unforgiveable on a muggle. You have pled guilty and accepted what consequences these would bring. However, while the law is indeed absolute, we cannot knowingly ignore the circumstances that forced you in this position. After much discussion, it has been accepted that the wizarding world has failed you. That…that we have failed you. We have heard testimonies from people who know you personally, from people you may call friends or even enemies. And they have shown us that we should be looking deeper."

Severus blinked, why were they taking so long? He was guilty, he'd even admitted it himself. What more could they possibly want to say? It was over. He lost. He always lost. Why would now be any different?

"Mr Snape is hereby sentenced to remain in his grandfather's custody indefinitely. He is hereby banned from ever stepping foot in Cokeworth and its surrounding regions again. He will be carefully monitored and his wand shall be kept in his grandfather's possession until such a time as it is deemed suitable for him to return it. He will be required to attend monthly evaluations by a trained healer. He will need to prove that he is of stable mind and body before he can be discharged. Should he break any of these conditions, he will be imprisoned. Case closed."

He was dreaming. A cruel, cruel dream, but a dream nonetheless. Except…why wasn't he waking up?

"Sleep Severus."

As commanded, he slept. And slept. And slept. By the time he awoke, he would find himself in a very different world indeed.

* * *

 **Now I'm going to be realistic about updating this. I will eventually, but not before my other fics. Yes, it's probably stupid to start a new fic when I have 4 others on the go, but when I have an idea I like, it motivates me to write. Nowadays my free time is very limited, but I will update this at some point.**

 **As always I welcome reviews.**

 **KB**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! To summarise I have moved to Japan and have been studying for my Japanese exam these last few months. Now that it's over, I can resume writing once more.**

 **This chapter does reference abuse and rape/non-con. Nothing graphic, just references to events that happened in the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Unlike in the stories, where the protagonist would awaken with a kiss or with a start, Severus awoke to neither. For a brief, blissful moment, he remained oblivious as to why he was there, surrounded by darkness. That moment was far too short. As his memories returned, frightening and agonising as they were, they paled in comparison to the fact that now everyone knew the truth. That he really was as disgusting as those bastards always liked to claim. The state they'd found him in was living proof.

Never before had Severus seriously considered the evils of the muggle world. Sure many of his peers had scathed about the mudbloods, believing them to be no better than vermin. But Severus, unlike those pretentious pricks, had actual experience living with them. And while his father had certainly been among the worst sort, he knew first hand that not all muggles were like that. Not when there were people like Lily and her parents out there, good and kind as they were.

It hurt to know how wrong he was. After all, Lily had abandoned him, their neighbours had ignored him and as for the people his father knew, well they had hurt him in a way he knew he could never forget. To be so weak and vulnerable yet again, to have people blaming him for his own sorry state, it was now too much to bear.

Feeling the overwhelming urge to vomit, Severus barely had time to throw his head over the side of the bed before purging whatever remained in his stomach. Worryingly, all that came out was bile and blood, the sight of which had Severus flinching even as he trembled in his bed. Before he even had a chance to lift his head, Severus felt hands gently pulling him back up.

"Easy, there we go. Don't worry about the mess, the elves will clean it up. Careful, easy does it now. Severus, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

Severus only coughed, almost gagging at the taste of vomit in his mouth. Without warning the taste disappeared, terrifying the boy even as his mind acknowledged the spell that had been used.

"My apologies, I did not intend to startle you. Come now, let's get you comfortable. Are you in any pain?"

Finally, Severus managed to look up long enough to see the man speaking to him. His eyes widened at the sight of the man, clearly a pureblood, who stared down at him with the most curious of expressions. "I don't know" Severus admitted. It was the truth. His own tolerance for pain had grown alarmingly over the years since he was a lad. Even as he tried to focus, he couldn't be sure of what he felt. It wasn't quite pain, it was more raw. Raw, that was it, he felt raw. What that meant he couldn't quite say, but it was how he felt in that moment.

"Do you remember me?" The man asked, still holding him carefully as though he would break. Didn't he know he was already broken?

"No" Severus replied. Although he could remember bits and pieces from the time after he was found, this man's face was not one of them.

The man sighed, one that instantly put Severus on edge. Being alone in a room with an unhappy pureblood was never a good thing, more so when he was in condition to defend himself. Tensing for the inevitable display of violence and anger, Severus was completely unprepared for the man's next words.

"My name is Aurelius Prince. I am your mother's father and you, my dear boy, are my grandson. My youngest grandson at that." The man paused, waiting for a response. But Severus could only stare back, unable to even speak. "I owe you a great deal lad. You've been forced to do things no child should do, forced to experience things that any parent would shudder to think about. But no more. You're safe now. I know you may find that difficult to believe, but I swear to you it's the truth."

Severus continued to stare. Distantly aware that he must look a frightful sight, he found he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment. Had Lily been there, he was sure she'd be gushing about fairy tales and happily ever afters like there was no tomorrow. Because clearly, that's what this was. The picture perfect ending to an experience he desperately wished he'd never live again. Clearly his old man had done him in. He'd obviously never escaped the bastard's clutches and his body was most certainly stinking up his house as it lay there to rot. It was the only explanation. He was dead. It seemed Potter and his gang had finally got their wish.

"Who is Potter?" The man, Aurelius, asked. Severus froze, surely the man hadn't heard his thoughts. "And why would your death be his wish?" Aurelius added, examining Severus with a careful eye.

"You…are you a-?" Severus croaked, his throat suddenly too parched to speak.

"A legillmens? I am indeed. My apologies my boy, but you were being quite loud. I found it difficult to ignore. But I would like to assure you, this is no dream. It's no fairy tale either. You are alive and here and with time, it is my hope you will become well" Aurelius replied. Sensing the boy's confusion and fear, he offered a kind smile. "I understand that this will be a difficult transition for you, you've endured so much already in such a short life. But this is real. You are safe here."

Severus remained silent, unaware that his hands were trembling until the man, no, until his grandfather clasped his hand in his own. After a long silence, Severus finally spoke; "I'm not safe anywhere."

Aurelius sighed, frowning as the noise caused his grandson to flinch once more. "In time you'll see I speak the truth. But for now, I want you to rest. We will speak more once you have had time to recover. I'm sure you will have many questions about your new status, and what this will mean for your future. I hope you will indulge this old man too. I am eager to get to know you, as is the rest of our family. But I do not wish to overwhelm you so soon."

After a pause, Severus nodded hesitatingly. Not that he thought the man was telling the truth, after all, who would ever really be interested in him? As everyone was so keen to point out, he was a nobody. He was worthless. Even if the man was being truthful about his heritage, something he found very difficult to believe, it didn't mean much. Soon enough he too would abandon him. Especially now, after what had happened. He was under no illusion that he was anything special. Not anymore. But he was a survivor. As much as they hated him, no one could claim Severus was anything less than that.

"Mopsy?" Aurelius turned, smiling at the house elf that suddenly appeared. "Ensure he gets his rest. And see to it that he takes his potions. We've come too far now to let things slip." Turning back to Severus he smiled once more. "Mopsy is one of our elves. She'll be here should you need anything. As you may remember, your wand is to remain in my possession until you are deemed stable enough to have it returned. I understand this will be difficult for you, but Mopsy will ensure your needs are met. You can trust her with your life, I have already trusted her with mine." With that, Aurelius squeezed his hand before rising.

"Mopsy will protect the young Master" Mopsy agreed. Smiling widely, she clenched her hand and brought it over her chest. "Mopsy will die before anything hurts the young Master."

"I know you will. Thank you." Casting one last look over to his grandson, Aurelius finally took his leave.

Beaming proudly, Mopsy turned to the boy in the bed. "Young Master must stay in bed. Many bad things happened to Young Master. Mopsy will protect him. But first, Mopsy must give Young Master his potions." Out of nowhere, three vials appeared in her hands.

"This one is a nutrition potion; Young Master must restore the damage his body has taken. This one here is for the bruises, it must be applied to the skin. And this one is for the scarring, Mopsy has been given special instructions to make sure you take these." Mopsy pointed to each vial in turn, smiling gently at the look of contemplation on her young master's face. Even in the state he was in, it was clear he was trying to analyse the potions by sight alone. He truly was an intelligent young man.

"How long must I take them for?" Severus asked quietly.

"Until you are better Young Master. The healers will visit in the future. Once they say you are better, then better is what you will be."

Severus nodded. He spoke no more after that.

Concerned by his silence, Mopsy uncorked the vials. Measuring out each dose, she watched Severus down the first. But, as it came time for the other two, Mopsy hesitated. Despite his silence, Severus was clearly distressed. And considering what state he'd been found in, Mopsy knew her touch would be unwelcome. Sadly, there was no alternative that she could imagine. Applying these potions by magic was a recipe for disaster. Their potency meant that additional magical interference could result in something toxic rather than healing.

"Young Master must be brave. I can help apply these to the skin, but magic will make things worse. Young Master can apply these to the areas he can reach, but for your back…" Mopsy trailed off.

Severus flinched. He didn't have to see to know what a state it was in. Covered with scars old and new, and bruises and cuts too. And even…he didn't want to think about what else he'd been covered in.

"Mopsy will make it better Young Master. Mopsy will make it all better" Mopsy soothed.

Nothing more was said after that. Instead, Mopsy busied herself with guiding her Young Master into position so that she could attend to the worst of the damage. Despite doing everything she could to keep her touches light and clinical, Severus remained as taut as a bowstring. Every muscle appeared to be straining to get away from her touch, yet he made no move to get away. It worried her deeply.

Eventually, Mopsy finished her task. She handed over the rest for Severus to apply himself, turning away to give him the privacy he so clearly craved. But she could not leave. The Master had ordered her to watch over Young Master. Mopsy was a good watcher, really she was. She would watch Young Master and make sure he was kept safe. She had to. Otherwise they might lose him again. Only next time he might not be found.

Once Severus finished, he held out the empty vial to Mopsy. Still refusing to say a word, or even look at her, he appeared lost in thought.

"Perhaps Young Master would like more rest?" Mopsy offered. Severus merely flinched in response. "Or Mopsy can bring Young Master a book to read?"

Severus hesitated. Rest sounded like a sensible idea, but one that terrified him to his very core. Rest meant sleep and sleep meant dreaming. With so many memories threatening to consume him while he was awake, he was terrified to have them break loose while he was asleep. There were things, so many things, that he wanted to forget. And yet, he was just so tired.

"I can't sleep" Severus admitted. "I…I can't" he repeated.

"Does Young Master wish to read? Or does Young Master wish to sleep? If Young Master is afraid to sleep, Master has given Mopsy permission to give Young Master the Dreamless Sleep. Mopsy said she will protect Young Master and Mopsy does what she says. Young Master shouldn't be afraid to rest. Young Master is not alone anymore."

Severus didn't believe her. He would always be alone. Always.

For a few moments, neither spoke. One too caught up in his thoughts and the other too afraid of pushing too far. Until finally, Severus spoke. "The potion."

Maybe it would help him forget.

Wordlessly, Mopsy summoned the potion and measured out the dose. Encouraging Severus to lean forward, she watched as he swallowed it down. Soon enough, Severus swayed as the potion began to take effect. With great care, Mopsy guided him back down onto the bed, doing her best to position him in a way that would not further aggravate his wounds. Oblivious, Severus let himself enjoy the way his body seemed to go limp. The tightness in his chest and the heaviness of his limbs seemed to fade away as the potion did its work. Finally, he lay still, sleeping peacefully.

After checking for any signs of discomfort, Mopsy finally smiled. To think their Young Master was returned to them at last! Although the circumstances were awful, truly horrific, she couldn't help but be glad for how things had turned out. Young Master was home, where he truly belonged. And in time, he would heal and become even stronger.

Had Severus been able to hear her thoughts, he would have mocked her. She seemed to think he was strong, that he would become even stronger. But she was wrong. They were all wrong. He wasn't strong. Far from it. He was weak, like everyone kept telling him. After all, how could someone strong let themselves be pushed around by muggles? How could someone strong let themselves be…

He wasn't strong. He wasn't anything.

Soon, they would all realise that.

As Severus slept, Mopsy watched. Only when she was sure he was out for the count, did she risk leaving him to update her Master.

"How is he?" Aurelius asked, not looking up from his parchment as he continued his letter.

"He's resting Master. He's taken the Dreamless Sleep" Mopsy answered.

"Good. Return to him and let me know if anything happens." With that, Aurelius waved her away and Mopsy disappeared to return to Severus' side.

With a tired sigh, Aurelius finished what he was doing, scribbling his signature before sealing the parchment with the Prince family crest. Giving a sharp whistle, he held the letter out as a large tawny owl appeared.

"Malfoy Manor Octavius" he ordered. With an affectionate nip, the owl took off, flying out of the window as he left his Master to brood.

Casting a weary eye over the stack of letters he still had to answer, Aurelius sighed. As soon as news broke that Severus had returned to the estate, they'd been bombarded with letters from what felt like every noble family in Britain. Each clearly desperate to win his favour, by commenting on the horrific events that had occurred, while gently praising his efforts in protecting his grandson. It was enough to make him sick. But duty demanded he respond promptly, with his thanks and gratitude. After all, he was still a pureblood. He knew just how ruthless his fellow brethren could get if they felt they were being slighted. While he would obviously be given time to respond, given the shocking nature of his grandson's return, it wouldn't do to risk slighting his fellow elite. Not when he'd probably need their help in the future.

It wasn't all bad though. It seemed his grandson wasn't as alone as he'd thought. Despite being told of the boy's inability to hold onto a friend, it seemed there were a few who weren't so easy to scare off. A handful of letters from Severus' fellow Slytherins had assured Aurelius that there were a few willing to look out for his grandson. Letters which didn't just contain meaningless condolences, but instead highlighted the contributions Severus had made to the house. Letters from boys clearly furious and disgusted by the situation, but who made no attempt to blame Severus for any of it.

Others hadn't been so sensitive. There were a handful of letter so vile, so disgusting that Aurelius had incinerated them, though not before noting down the names and families of the senders. Letters which tried to blame his grandson for letting himself be attacked. Letters which claimed his appearance and blood excused the way he'd been treated. Letters from incompetent ninnies who thought appearance and blood alone would ensure success. If there was one thing Aurelius couldn't stand, it was arrogance from those undeserving of it. But those could be dealt with later.

Right now, Aurelius had more important issues to deal with. Like ensuring his grandson's future would be bright. The lad needed a little brightness in his life. And Aurelius would be the one to make sure it happened.

 **Can I just give a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed/supported this story so far. And I can promise you that things will get better for Severus!**

 **KB**


End file.
